


Flowers

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is tired, Boyfriends in love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magnus gets Alec flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: If there was one thing Alec hated it was long meetings with the council of the Clave. He just wanted to go home the entire time and finish the endless list of paper work he would have to go through once he got home. What he didn't know was that there would be a nice surprise waiting for him.





	Flowers

If there was one thing Alec hated it was long meetings with the council of the Clave. He just wanted to go home the entire time and finish the endless list of paper work he would have to go through once he got home. Being Head of the Institute wasn’t easy but Alec knew what would come with taking this responsibility, so he didn’t complain.

He was happy when he finally was able to go home and to his office to relax a bit. His sister looked up when he walked through the doors from where she was standing talking to Jace an Raj. She smiled at him and walked over, arms crossed. “Hey! How was the meeting?’’

“Tiring,’’ Alec said as he rubbed his shoulders. “I’m just glad that’s over with.’’

“Magnus thought you would say that,’’ She said with a secretive smile. “He put something in your office for you to enjoy while you rest a bit. It’s a surprise.’’

Alec eyed her suspiciously but Isabelle just nodded her head to where his office was. He sighed and went on his way, opening the door and pausing when he saw it.

There, on his desk, was a huge vase with the most beautiful and rarest flowers Alec had ever seen. He walked over, mesmerized by their beauty and picked up the note he saw between the bouquet, laughing softly when he read the note.

_Dear Alexander,_

_I know just how much you dislike going to these long meetings. I wanted to be there for you when you were done but sadly enough I had to go to a client. So instead I wanted to give you these, I hope you enjoy them and can relax a bit. You deserve it, my dear. X_

_I love you,_

_Magnus_

He leaned over with a big smile and sniffed the flowers, the aroma filling his senses and felt all the tension in his body wash away. He gently traced his finger carefully over the petals. He took his phone and sent his boyfriend a text.

_Thank you so much for the flowers, my love. I love them but I love you most. I’ll see you tonight <3_

_X,_   
_Your Alexander_


End file.
